Reunited
by NickFan0402
Summary: My third House of Mouse fanfiction I wrote. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Disney. Cecília and Yolanda belong to me.


One night at the "House of Mouse" night club as every Disney guest entered the restaurant/theater and took their seats, the show was about to start.

"And now!" said Mike the Talking Microphone, also known as the announcer of the show. "Everyone's best friend and host, Mickeeeeeeyyyyy Moooouuussee!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as the show's host and general manager, Mickey Mouse entered the stage under the spotlight.

"Hey everybody!" said Mickey, in a happy voice. "And welcome to the tooniest place on earth that we like to call!"

"House of Mouse!" the audience cried.

"That's right, everybody!" said Mickey. "Anyways, we got a really great show tonight! That's because it's "Friendship Day" here at the "House of Mouse"! We got some very funny and friendly cartoons! And best of all, we got some entertaining acts from some of the audience members, and plus their best friends. But first, here's-"

Right when he was going to announce the first act, he started to hear someone in the audience throw up.

"Who's throwing up like that?!" asked Mickey.

"Sorry Mickey!" the person said, still throwing up.

It was Cecília Câmara, who was a few months pregnant with twin babies. And her husband, José Carioca, who was sitting next to her at a table, was holding a big paper bag under Cecília's mouth just in case she throws up again and so she doesn't aim at the floor.

"Are you alright, Cecília?!" asked Mickey.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" said Cecília, trying not to throw up again. "It's normal for my pregnancy! I'm pregnant, you know!"

"Seriously?!" asked Mickey.

"Yep!" said Cecília, nodding her head happily. "I'm having twins!"

"Wow!" said Mickey, not believing his eyes. "Why didn't I know about that earlier?!"

Then he turned to the audience and said, "This just in, everybody! Cecília Câmara of Brazil is having twins!"

Everyone in the audience clapped for Cecília.

"So what's the gender of the twins?!" asked Donald Duck, also known as assistant manager.

"It's a boy AND a girl!" said Cecília.

"Cool!" said Donald, all excited. "I'm gonna have some little friends soon!"

Then he paused for a second and said, "I just hope that they're not as naughty like my three nephews!"

"How much longer are you pregnant for?!" asked Panchito Pistoles.

"I'm going to deliver them in just a couple of months!" said Cecília, getting excited. "I can't wait!"

"Thanks for sharing the great news, Cecília," Mickey said, with a smile. "I can't wait to see your children soon."

"Não há problema em tudo, Señor Mickey!" said Cecília.

"What did you say?" asked Mickey, all confused. "I didn't understand that."

"I said "No problem at all." Mickey," said Cecília. "Sorry that I'm speaking my first language to you. I'm just used to it more than English."

"It's okay, Cecília," said Mickey, with a chuckle. "I don't mind."

Then he paused and said, "Okay, on with the show. And now, here's "The Quackstreet Boys"!"

Everyone cheered as Donald Duck's three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie started to play a song on their instruments to keep the audience entertained.

"Hola Señorita Cecília," Panchito said, walking over to Cecília.

"Oi Senhor Panchito," said Cecília, waving to him. "What's new?"

"Congratulations about becoming a madre soon," said Panchito.

"Aww thanks, Panchito," said Cecília, with a smile.

"De nada," said Panchito, with a smile back. "Oh, guess what?"

"O quê?" asked Cecília.

"I finally have a novia," said Panchito.

"A what?" asked Cecília, not understanding the Spanish word for 'girlfriend'.

"A girlfriend," said Panchito, blushing.

"You do?!" gasped Cecília, not believing her eyes. "You have a namorada now?! Why that's great! Is she here?! Can I meet her?!"

"Of course," said Panchito, pointing to his girlfriend, Yolanda Fernández, who was sitting at another table eating a tamale. "She's right over there."

"Yolanda?!" gasped Cecília, recognizing her.

Yolanda heard Cecília's voice, turned around, saw her, and said as she ran to her, "Cecília!"

"Yolanda!" said Cecília, hugging her all excitedly. "How are you?! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I'm doing great!" said Yolanda, hugging Cecília back. "Yourself?!"

"I'm fine, thank you!" said Cecília.

"Huh?!" the Three Caballeros gasped, all confused.

"You two know each other?!" asked José, all surprised that Cecília and Yolanda knew each other.

"Yeah!" said Cecília, nodding her head. "We met at a "The Three Caballeros" concert a long time ago! And since then, we've been best friends ever since!"

"So I guess you haven't seen each other for a while since you two are both excited, huh?" said Panchito, with a chuckle.

"Sí Señor!" said Yolanda, with a big smile.

"Sim!" said Cecília, with a big smile as well.

Then she turned to Yolanda and said, "So Panchito told me that you're his girlfriend? Is that true?"

"Sí Señorita," said Yolanda. "The leader of the group is my novio. He's so hot and such a great singer. Who's your boyfriend?"

"I'm actually married," said Cecília, showing Yolanda her wedding ring on her ring finger. "José Carioca is my husband. He's very charming and dreamy."

"Really?!" gasped Yolanda. "No way!"

"Yes way!" said Cecília, getting really excited.

"So we both are dating the two hottest caballeros in the group?!" said Yolanda, screaming happily. "That's so cool!"

"I know, right?!" said Cecília, screaming happily as well. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" screamed Yolanda.

"Okay girls, calm down," Panchito and José said with a chuckle, kissing their girls on the lips.

Yolanda and Cecília just sighed happily after being kissed by their men.

"And now," Mickey said from the stage, "here's the first cartoon of the night. And it stars Goofy, Donald, and me!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the cartoon called "Sandwich Makers" started to play on the big screen.

"This is a great way to start "Friendship Day", huh?" said Cecília, sitting back down in her chair.

"Sí Cecília," said Yolanda, sitting next to her. "What a great cartoon this it, amiga."

"It sure is, best friend," said Cecília, with a small giggle.

After the cartoon was over, Mickey Mouse said to the audience, "Wasn't that a great cartoon, guys? Especially since Goofy got back to being me and Donald's friend again. Anyways, I have an announcement to make. There are two special guests that are here tonight to talk about their friendship and on how they met. Here's Cecília Câmara from Brazil and her best friend from Mexico, Yolanda Fernández!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Cecília and Yolanda entered the stage.

"Thanks Mickey," said Cecília, then saying to the audience, "Hello everyone. Or as you say in Portuguese, "Oi". Tonight, I'm here with my best friend from Mexico that I met at a "The Three Caballeros" concert a few years ago. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!" said the audience.

"Here, I'll let her introduce herself," said Cecília. "Yolanda?"

"Gracias Señorita Cecília," said Yolanda, then saying to the audience, "Hola everybody. My name is Yolanda Fernández. And I'm from México. I'm very happy to be here in America at the "House of Mouse". This is my first time at the "House of Mouse", you know. You see, Cecília and I have been friends for a very long time. And we're still best amigas today. And I was very surprised that we saw each other a few minutes ago. I was also surprised that she is married to the second caballero, José Carioca. You know, I'm dating the leader of the group, Panchito Pistolas."

"Awww," everyone said.

"Sí sí," said Yolanda, with a smile. "It's so amazing how Cecília and I are dating those two hot Latinos in the group."

"And now, each caballero has a date!" said Cecília, all happy and joyful. "Donald Duck has Daisy Duck, José Carioca has lovely and beautiful me, and Panchito Pistoles has Yolanda Fernández! Now we can call ourselves "The Three Señoras", meaning ladies!"

Everyone cheered and clapped happily for Cecília and Yolanda.

"Thanks girls," said Mickey, with a smile as he lead Cecília and Yolanda off the stage. "That was a great story about your long distance friendship."

"De nada, Señor Mickey Mouse," said Cecília and Yolanda, giving Mickey a hug.

"Awww," said Mickey, getting back on stage, then saying to the audience, "And now, here's a Goofy cartoon on how to be a polite and respectful person."

Everyone cheered and clapped as the cartoon called "How to Be a Gentleman" started to play on the big screen.

"So are you ready to order, girls?" Goofy said to Cecília and Yolanda, also known as the club's head waiter.

"We're ready, Goofy," said Cecília and Yolanda.

"Okay," said Goofy, getting his notepad ready to write down the order. "What can I get for you two ladies?"

"We'll both have a large pepperoni pizza, please," said Cecília.

"Sure," said Goofy, writing down the order. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have some white milk, please," said Cecília.

"And I'll have some tequila, por favor," said Yolanda.

"Okay," said Goofy, writing down the drinks. "Coming right up."

As Goofy went to the kitchen to remind Gus Goose to make the order for the two female birds, Cecília said to Yolanda, "So how do you like the "House of Mouse", Yolanda?"

"It's very nice and fun, Cecília," said Yolanda. "Especially since Mickey Mouse is the host of the show. That makes this place muy bien. Mickey and the gang are such nice people to hang around."

"Same here," said Cecília, agreeing with her best friend.

Just then, two of the penguin waiters came to the girls with a large plate of pepperoni pizza and the drinks as they set the order on the table.

"Gracias camareros pingüinos," said Yolanda, with a smile on her face as she smelled the hot pizza.

"This looks delicious," said Cecília, patting the two penguin waiters' heads. "Thank you."

The two penguin waiters smiled back, waved to the girls, and went back into the kitchen so they can serve more guests attending the show.

"Okay Yolanda," said Cecília. "Let's eat."

"Yep," said Yolanda. "Vamos a comer."

So Cecília and Yolanda grabbed a piece of the pizza for each of them and started to eat it.

"Cecília?" said Yolanda, looking at Cecília's glass of white milk.

"Sim Yolanda?" said Cecília.

"You're having white leche," said Yolanda. "I thought you were going to have some of that Brazilian rum that you like. I think it's called cachaça."

"I'm not having cachaça since I'm pregnant," said Cecília. "Alcohol can cause problems to me and my unborn babies, you know."

"You're pregnant?" said Yolanda, hugging her. "Well, congrats to you, Cecília. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Yolanda," said Cecília, hugging her back. "Are you going to marry Panchito and have kids with him, too?"

"No not yet," said Yolanda, shaking her head. "We're not ready at this time."

"Oh okay," said Cecília, picking up her glass of white milk. "Anyways, cheers for being reunited after a long time."

"Cheers," said Yolanda, picking up her glass of tequila. "And for my best friend becoming a mother soon."

So Cecília and Yolanda clicked their glasses together and drank some of their drinks of choice.

"And now," Mickey said from the stage. "A friendship song by the Mad Hatter and the March Hare from Wonderland!"

Everyone cheered as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare went on the stage and started to perform by singing a friendly song about them being friends are their tea parties.

"Hey Cecília! Yolanda!" Panchito called from the table her was sitting at. "Come here for a minute! You mind if I talk to you two for a minute or two?!"

"Not at all," said Cecília and Yolanda, standing up and walking over to Panchito, who was with José.

"So how are you girls doing since you saw each other again after a long time?" asked Panchito.

"We've been very good, obrigado," said Cecília, with a grin.

"Sí sí," said Yolanda, with a grin as well. "Cecília y yo vamos muy bien."

"Thats good," said Panchito, with a smile. "I'm very happy for you two amigos."

"Gracias," said Yolanda, with a smile as well.

Then she helded a piece of pepperoni pizza in front of Panchito and said to him, "¿Quieres un pedazo de pizza, Panchito?"

"Sí por favor," said Panchito, accepting the slice and giving Yolanda a kiss on the cheek. "Gracias, cariño."

"De nada," said Yolanda, blushing.

"Gostaria de uma fatia bem, Zé?" Cecília asked José.

"Sure," said José. "How very nice."

"Here you go," said Cecília, giving José a slice of pizza.

"Muito obrigado," said José, biting into the pizza. "Este é saboroso."

"De nada," said Cecília, giving José a kiss on the cheek.

José just blushed and smiled.

"Okay everybody," said Mickey. "Here's the last cartoon for "Friendship Day". And it's about friendship, yet with a little bit of rivalry. Anyways, here's a friendly cartoon starting Donald and Goofy.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the cartoon called "Donald's Goofy World" started to play.

"So what are you niñas going to do after the show?" Panchito asked Cecília and Yolanfa.

"We're going shopping!" said Cecília and Yolanda, in an excited voice.

"But isn't it kind of late to be going shopping?" asked José.

"Not for us," said Cecília, with a little giggle. "Come on, José. I haven't seen Yolanda in years. And I want to do something special with her since we're here together. So we're going to go shopping at the mall!"

"We sure are!" said Yolanda, spreading her arms out. "Hug time!"

"You said it!" said Cecília, hugging Yolanda.

Yolanda hugged her back.

"In the mean time," said Cecília, sitting back down at her seat, "let's watch the last cartoon of the night."

"Oh yes," said Yolanda, sitting back down as well. "Sí sí."

After the cartoon was over, Mickey said from the stage, "And besides me showing the last cartoon for the night, here's the last act. Here's a friendship song by the Seven Dwarfs."

As the Seven Dwarfs went on stage and got their instruments ready, the started to play a friendship song together while Happy was dancing to the jolly song. And after the song was over, and as the Seven Dwarfs went off the stage, Mickey came back on the stage and said to the audience, "Hey everyone. What a great cartoon about friendship. And now it's time for us to-

"Wait Mickey!" Minnie Mouse said while running onto the stage, also known as the club's show planner and bookkeeper. "One more cartoon! Please!"

"Weeeeeeeeeell...okay Minnie," said Mickey, giving Minnie a kiss on the lips. "Which cartoon would you like to see before we end the show?"

"How about the one where you and Donald try to replace that picture of Daisy and I after breaking it with a football?" asked Minnie.

"Alright Minnie," said Mickey, with a smile. "Just for you. But this is the last cartoon for the night, okay?"

"Okay," said Minnie.

So the cartoon called "Mickey's Big Break" started to play on the big screen on stage. Then as the cartoon ended minutes later, Mickey said to Mike, "Okay Mike! Take us out of here."

"Thanks Mickey," Mike replied, then saying to the audience, "Today's program is brought to you by "Jiminy Cricket's Guide to Friendship! Yes, the book that tells you about how to get a great, long lasting friend! The right way! Chapter 1 tells you about the basics for beginners! Chapter 5 tells you about quotes you could say and games you could play with your new friend! And don't worry, this book is not just in cricket size! It's for human sizes, too! "Jiminy Cricket's Guide to Friendship"! As he always says, "Always let your conscience be your guide"! Oh, and as long as your friend will be there for you at all times! Note, there are no books or chapters for the villains since they're extra mean and never nice."

"Booooooooooooo!" said Cruella De Vil, groaning. "Now I can't have a friend who can listen to me about a Dalmatian coat I'm planning to make!"

"And I can't have a friend to take their voice away from!" said Ursula the Sea Witch, groaning as well. "Booooooooooooo hiss!"

"Well, that's all for tonight, folks," Mickey said to the audience. "Goodnight everyone. Hope you enjoyed the show. And remember, your friend will always be there for you. See ya real soon!"

After Mickey made the goodbye announcement, everybody left the building to go back to their homes as the lights turned off for the next show to happen next time.

"Okay Yolanda," said Cecília, getting her purse and money. "Let's go to the mall!"

"Alright!" said Yolanda, grabbing her purse and money as well. "Vamos de compras!"

"Vamos lá!" cried Cecília, pointing to the straight direction. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Daisy Duck shouted while running over to the girls, also known as the show's reservation clerk. "Can I come with you, too?! I want to meet and spend some time with your friend, Cecília!"

"Sure Daisy," said Cecília, with a smile. "Meet my friend, Yolanda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ella Pato Daisy," said Yolanda, shaking Daisy's hand. "Would you like to go to the mall with us?"

"I would love to," said Daisy, nodding her head. "Well, what are you two birds waiting for?! Let's go, go, go!"

"Yeah!" cried Cecília and Yolanda.

So Cecília, her best friend Yolanda, and her other female friend, Daisy left the "House of Mouse" and started to head down to the mall so they can go shopping, buy some clothes and accessories, and eat at the food court. Cecília was very happy that her best friend, Yolanda, and herself have meet each other again after years of not seeing each other. Now they can spend time in America to do what they want since that's what best friends do, especially after not seeing that best friend for a very long time.

THE END


End file.
